


Clever

by Rivulet027



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), POV Shuri, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Shuri takes a break and tries to help the group get Groot to stop pouting.





	Clever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. The two songs mentioned were on the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack, I don't own anything to do with them either.
> 
> A/N: Written for the flash_fanworks challenge Ship on DW.

Shuri looks past the engine schematics from the three ships she’s studying to watch Peter walk towards her carrying a tray. She blinks at him momentarily, she wants to go back to picking apart the differences between the Wakandan ship and the Milano. While she’s interested in the Quinjet design, the Milano is her main focus. She wants to get back to work, but Peter is giving her a hopeful look.

“Did you need something, Peter?” she manages to ask politely. 

“Hawkeye sent me up with some food. He said you skipped lunch,” Peter tells her with awe in his voice.

Shuri turns to take in the empty couch, that Clint had been lounging on earlier. “He’s supposed to be on hand if I have any questions about the Quinjets.”

“He asked me to direct any questions you had to him,” Friday tells her.

“How long has it been since he left?” she asks.

“Two hours,” Friday informs her. Shuri gazes longingly at the schematics, but if Clint snuck out without her noticing and it’s been that long she probably doesn’t need him in the room. Peter smiles at her and holds out the tray. As she takes in the sandwich, drink, and chips she realizes how hungry she is.

“Would you like to join me?” she offers.

Peter gives her an apologetic look. “We’re trying to get Groot to do something other than play his video game and grumble about not getting to go on the mission.”

“He’s still pouting?” Shuri frowns. Rocket had given a whole speech about why it was too dangerous, but she can understand Groot being upset he’s not there to help when his loved ones might be in danger, still pouting and hiding behind a video game isn’t helping.

“He ignored us when we had lunch, but seemed interested when we played Mario Cart,” Peter offers. Then he whispers, “I beat Hawkeye, well only the one round, but I did it.”

“Clint,” she reminds gently. Peter’s hero worship of all the Avengers is clearly making Clint uncomfortable.

Peter shakes his head. “Do you think he’d get upset if I called him Mr. Barton?”

Shrui shrugs. “He told me to call him Clint. Where are…Groot hasn’t moved, has he?”

“No.”

Shuri rolls her eyes and takes the tray from Peter before heading towards the Avenger’s Tower common room. She pauses when the elevator door opens. Peter steps in front of the doors to keep them from closing, though she suspects Friday won’t close them until they’re both fully in the room. The music is just loud enough to make her want to move to it, but not overwhelming. Clint, Sam, and Thor are dancing to Hooked on a Feeling. The three of them are alternating between dancing alone and dancing with each other. Groot is curled into the corner of the couch, video game in his hand, but his eyes are on the three men in the room. Lucky is next to Groot on the couch, with his head on Groot’s thigh. Lucky whines and wiggles, but stays with Groot. Shuri watches as Groot looks back down at his game, but his foot starts taping to the beat. Groot stills his foot and glances back up at the three men.

“You cannot hero worship these dorks. Take the tray. I need my phone,” Shuri orders.

“But it’s Thor,” Peter protests with a sigh, before he offers. “I have my phone.”

“You have a secret identity,” Shuri reminds. “It’s well known I’m visiting the Avengers.”

Peter takes the tray and Shuri pulls out her phone trying to decide where she’s going to post a short video. She tilts her head as she finishing recording. “Being gorgeous doesn’t negate the fact that they’re all big dorks.”

She double checks that nothing top secret is accidently in the video and then posts it before taking her tray back. She heads back to the couch and sits on the empty section. She thinks it’s clever that they’re using the play list the adult Peter had left them to try and roost Groot out of his pout, but keeps that comment to herself. Instead she asks. “Clint do you prefer Mr. Barton or Agent Barton?”

Clint pauses. “I’m not technically an agent anymore.”

“Peter doesn’t feel comfortable calling you by your first name,” she informs him.

Clint nods his understanding, then gives Peter a smile as he reassures, “Maybe in time, after we’ve worked together awhile.”

Peter’s eyes go wide. “That’d be great…I mean that’d be awesome.”

The music changes. Shuri thinks this one is called Come and Get Your Love. 

“Come on kid, we’re having a dance party,” Sam offers.

Peter comes to the couch and then hovers there, clearly unsure as he makes an excuse about not being the best dancer. Shuri glances at Groot who turns to take in Peter. She picks up her sandwich and then address him. “Groot, when I’ve had a sufficient break, would you mind going over the Milano’s schematic with me?”

Groot slumps and gives her a scathing look as he grumbles, “I am Groot.”

She smiles at him encouragingly. “Yes, I realize there’s a language barrier, but I’m sure we can manage.”

He tilts his head and puts his game down. Lucky nudges one of Groot’s hand with his head. Groot starts to pet Lucky’s head as he nods hesitantly at her.

“Great!” Shuri grins before she takes a bite of her sandwich.

“Break doesn’t just mean eating,” Clint tells her.

“Who thought it was a good idea to have you babysit?” Sam questions.

“Not babysitting, they’re all teenagers. Thor I see that look, I don’t want to know what teenager you did, because then I will get intimidated,” Clint pauses to point at Thor.

Thor just laughs and beckons at Peter, though clearly mean Groot as well. “Come join us.”

“I got you to help didn’t I,” Clint tells Sam.

Sam shrugs, grabs Clint by the hand and then dips him. Clint laughs, lets himself be pulled back up before he wraps his arms around Sam, takes several leading steps and then put Sam into a spin. Groot stares at them in longing.

“Lucky would probably love to dance too,” Shuri pushes. Groot looks at Clint’s dog and then back to Peter. Groot stands slowly, then turns and takes Peter’s hand before leading him towards the group so they can dance together. Lucky lumbers off the couch, and then sits near her with a hopeful look. 

“No begging Lucky,” Clint orders.

Lucky huffs and lays down over Shuri’s feet. She laughs at him, before taking another bite of her sandwich as she dances in her seat. She also resolves to keep a closer eye on Clint, clearly she’s not giving him enough credit if he can find a way to get her to take a break from her latest obsession and Groot to stop pouting at the same time.


End file.
